darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1. Dark Clouds
| Image = SNH Ch1 title page.png | Manga series = Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana|Shikkoku No Hana | Chapters = 1 | Release date = | Pages = 31 | Previous Story = Is the Dream That a God of Death Has a Darkness Darker Than Black? | Next Story = Chapter 2. Girl }} Dark Clouds is the first chapter of manga series Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana. Summary Harvest asks Hei why people cannot stay rational as he holds the head of a man. Misaki Kirihara, chief of Section 4, arrives at an office block to investigate a crime scene. An officer tells her that there are two known victims, one crushed to death by paper and the other dissolved and spread across the floor. Noting a hole that goes through every floor below and into the sewers and seeing the dead bodies, Misaki states that it is definitely the work of at least two Contractors. She surmises that one of them can control gravity and wonders if it was the same ability that made the hole in the floor and turned one of the victims into mush. Yutaka Kōno arrives to tell her that there was a mountain of sand at the bottom of the hole, which forensics said is the remains of the concrete and wood of the building. On top of this was a withered black dandelion. Kōno states that he consulted a botanist who said that there are no dandelions of this colour in existence. Misaki tells him to send it to the lab, noting it is likely from inside Hell's Gate. He then receives a report that the building's electrical equipment was fried by an electric shock, which Misaki notes must be BK-201. Hei tells Yin that he will kill him next time. Misaki runs out on to the building's roof, noting that BK-201 is back in Tokyo. Kōno says that it is surprising that he is in Tokyo again after the Tokyo Explosion that destroyed the wall around Hell's Gate, making him the enemy of most of the world. Misaki notes that if they solve the case, they may be able to get BK-201 as well. Later at her home, Misaki receives a call from Yūsuke Saitō, who tells her that there is no evidence that the victim was a Contractor or connected to the Gate. He explains that they found found his dead at home and a note, leaving them to believe it was a forced double suicide. Misaki is confused by this and the involvement of a Contractor. Yin tells Hei that he is on the move, and the Contractor dons his mask. Kyōko tells Azusa Tsukimori to get a move on, but she does not respond. She asks her what is wrong and Azusa responds that she wants to be a Contractor. Characters in Order of Appearance #Harvest #Hei #Misaki Kirihara #Yin #Tatsuya Ishido #Yutaka Kōno #Yūsuke Saitō #Kyōko #Azusa Tsukimori Navigation Second manga 1 Category:Shikkoku No Hana